Earl Gundy
Earl Gundy, also known as "Governor Gundy", "The Anti-Christ" and "Satan", simply prefers himself as "The Beast", is a foul-mouthed, charismatic and seductive politician who is the governor of the American state of Idaho as well as the mayor of its capital city Boise, and he is actually the living Antichrist who seeks to rule the world, and he is the main villain of the 2013 apocalyptic, supernatural fantasy-comedy movie Rapture-Palooza (also known as Ecstasy). He was portrayed by Craig Robinson who also starred as himself in another 2013 apocalyptic comedy movie called This Is the End. While he seeks only absolute power over all and to destroy Jesus Christ in order to prevent his prophecized defeat at his hands at the end of the final battle of Armageddon, Earl Gundy developed a lust for the beauty of mortal young woman Lindsey Lewis which make her boyfriend Ben House Earl's love rival, but Lindsey only loves Ben and together they both wanted to stop his unholy reign of terror and save the world. History It first began with the Rapture when all of the blessed living people of Earth were taken to Heaven while the rest of the world were left to experience and suffer a series of catastrophes and horrors both predicted (such as the skies raining blood and tormenting, talking locusts) and unforeseen (such as Wraiths and foul-mouthed, talking crows) and after a full year since it occurred along with the chain of events after it, Earl Gundy, knowing he is possessed by Satan, had risen to power and made himself known on the political stage. This prominent but dangerous political figure who was a former mayoral candidate for office turned mayor of the city of Boise, hails from the state of Idaho while he already somehow became the state's governor through unknown means quickly gained in his own favor. He was later invited to the White House in Washington D.C. where he cleverly poisoned all the sandwiches and other food, thus killing all the government officials and White House staff including the Joint Chiefs of Staff, and quickly usurped total control over the United States of America. After he took over, he then assumed control over the nation's missile defense system as he started using the missiles to force everyone in the world into obeying him. He does that by blowing up cities across the globe such as Chicago, Tokyo, London, and Orlando, to simply make everyone scared of him. During his reign of terror, Earl Gundy who is the most evil individual that ever lived, demands that everyone (both the living and the dead) to forever address him as "The Beast". He later formed an elite army of his own bodyguards known as the Beastly Guards and set up his own hellish "kingdom" within the city of Seattle in Washington to establish his complete and unopposed dominance over the Earth and its inhabitants. While most people are struggling to survive and get by in this apocalyptic world ruled by the Beast, others made a deal with the Devil as they are now on the Beast's payroll in order to make their lives easier and devoid of poverty as they serve him. He later appeared on television for his interview with interviewer Liz and discussed about his personal life including his divorce from his first ex-wife Kimberlee after 8 years of their marriage, and it is revealed he has an illegitimate son named Little Beast whom he sees as a "dud" when all he wanted was a lot of evil children within his unholy "family". he had Wraiths as his minions and also his Beastly Guards. There also has been a fictional comedic TV show watched by everyone called "The World Most Embarrassing Raptures" which shows people been raptured to Heaven in each most embarassing way. When Mr. House, a local pool contractor and complete hypocrite who was once a Beastly Guard before went back to his old job, took his son Ben and his girlfriend Lindsey to visited Earl Gundy's mansion where he worked. When the Beast and his son Little Beast meet them in the manor's pool area outside, he hanged up on her. Later, when Mr. Gundy asked Mr. House who are his 2 "assistants", he introduced him to his son Ben and his girlfriend Lindsey whom he explained that they are not his assistants but merely visitors. Earl soon caught his eye on Lindsey and begun a lustful attraction towards the innocent young human woman while pushing aside her selfless mortal boyfriend Ben who he and Lindsey sees Gundy as nothing more then a monster. Gundy then asked Lindsey to walk around the premises of his manor on the account of the fact he is not a man that one would say no to, and took her around and into his house for a tour. During the tour as they first walked around outside, Earl asked Lindsey to have sex with her behind the rose bushes, she than explained she is only a virgin, and Earl became surprisingly excited, knowing that virgins are so hard to find in the world. During the tour that has continued, Earl took Lindsey inside his mansion while rudely slammed the door on Morgan and the Beastly Guards who still secure the mansion's perimeters, he suddenly asked Lindsey to marry him and become the mother of his wicked offspring which shocked and frightens Lindsey. Meanwhile back at the mansion's outdoor areas, the defiant Ben dares to beat up the Beast for trying to steal his girlfriend but was knocked out twice by his father with a shovel for the boy's protection, knowing that the Beastly Guards would kill him as soon as look at him and challenging the Antichrist would be an unwise and fatal decision. At the end of the tour of his mansion as they both walked back to the pool area, the Beast shows Lindsey an ultimate weapon very few people knew about, the real-life XGLTLGL laser cannon. He explained to her that a tremendous rumor going around, a prophecy of sorts that Jesus Christ will come down from the heavens and vanquish him in their final battle at the fields of Armageddon. But Earl is determined to change all that with the laser cannon as his own weapon he can use to destroy the Son of God to stop the prophesy from coming true. He then demonstrates the machine's awesome firepower by shooting down a foul-mouthed crow that was flying by and dies in front of a shocked Lindsey. He christened his ultimate weapon the "You-Know-Who". When the Beast asked Lindsey to accept, she quickly replied no. The Beast than warn Lindsey that if he cannot have her, he would slaughter everyone she knows starting with Ben and his father. Lindsey asked the Beast that she needs time to think about it. He only granted her 8 hours to think about it and tells her that she does not return back to his mansion in time to marry him and bear his evil seed, the Beast will surely murder everyone she knows. Lindsey agreed to forceful deal and the Beast left on his golf cart, waiting for his hand-picked bride. Realizing that The Beast himself cannot be killed because he was actually and knowingly possessed by The Devil as his chosen earthly incarnation and the only beings who can destroyed him for good are Jesus and God, Ben and Lindsey searched for clues through Biblical passages and learned that the Bible does say the Antichrist can imprisoned only for a thousand years instead of for all eternity, though they both find that redundant and senseless. Yet, no one thought it through that this is the chance to stop the Antichrist by locking him up. Lindsey thought of a huge cage-like kennel built by her recently deceased father Lyle for her family's dog Buster who was actually something of an escape artist. While they are planning, they began having hypothetical scenarios of Earl Gundy turned good during his 1000 year incarceration; such as him having a cute pet and even giving cookies and other sweets to children. In order to trap The Beast and imprison him for the next 1000 years, Lindsey and Ben had team up with his drug dealer brother Clark and his idiotic friend Fry, and Lindsey's undead neighbor Mr. Murphy in lure the Wraiths away from the gates of the Gundy mansion with pot, distract the Beastly Guards and lure them away from the Beast's mansion, and to drug the Beast and trap him in Buster's kennel for the next millennium. 8 hours later, Lindsey since she was invited by Earl Gundy as his date in the night only to become his new wife, was dressed up and ready to go with their plan against the Beast. As Lindsey was escorted to the Gundy mansion, Ben with Clark and Fry move forward. Meanwhile, the crooked but dim-witted televangelist Reverend Rick Forrest who was drinking alcohol and gets more rich but more depressed due to the fact he did not taken up to Heaven during the Rapture, announced that Jesus is coming from heaven to smite the Antichrist for God to establish His kingdom on Earth, while foul-mouthed crows flies around in cities everywhere that night, awaiting the final battle between good and evil. Back at the Gundy Mansion, as 8 hours have passed and it becomes night, the King of Darkness was well dressed and ready for the big night as he sings "Sexy Beast". Lindsey Lewis finally arrived and entered the manor. She walks into the mansion's parlor where the Beast calls "Where We Gonna Do It". He than sings "I Wanna Touch Your Booty". Lindsey tried to give him his eggnog drink laced with her "lady bits" while dealing with ignoring the Beast's perverse attitude as well as having elegant dinner with him, distracting the Beastly Guards and even putting Little Beast to bed. Meanwhile Ben House after he knocked out his father Mr. House during argument over how to deal with the Beast, came to the Gundy Mansion and released Mr. Murphy to lure the Human Beastly Guards including Morgan away from their master and Lindsey while her brother Clark and his pal Fry distracts the Wraith Beastly Guards with marijuana. At the Gundy Mansion's pool area, just as the Beast was about to consummate his fiendish union with the pure-hearted Lindsey Lewis, she calls out to her boyfriend Ben House while their plan did not go along as they thought so. When Earl Gundy learned that Lindsey only loves Ben more, he attempted to rape her in order to have his evil children, but Ben quickly came to her rescue. When the Beast tries to kill Ben with a handgun, Lindsey stopped him and tried to hit him with a champagne bottle but he easily grabbed it off her hand and knocked out Ben instead. Lindsey who is through with putting up with Earl and his evil nonsense including the gross things he said and the fear he installed in countless people, shoots the childish Antichrist dead 3 times including the first time he was standing and tried to wrestle the gun from her. But suddenly, the Beast was still alive and Ben and Lindsey both shot him numerous times before knocking him out with a shovel. Desperate, the loving couple tried using the You-Know-Who Buster device in order to destroy the Beast once and for all, instead they accidently used it on a radiant emerging humanoid being on a white house in the sky who turned out to be Jesus Christ who is only here to fight the Beast and end the apocalypse, but now ended up being vanquished upon his sudden arrival much to the 2 good teens' dismay. Than came thunderous skies filled with peals of lightnings appeared over the Gundy Mansion and God came before Lindsey and Ben in a physical human form. Angered and disappointed, God blames and berates both Ben and Lindsey for the ultimate demise of His Son which ruined his rather detailed and specific divine plan involving the fate of the universe and the destiny of the human race. Earl Gundy was later revived and returned as Satan and came up behind God and knocked him out with a shovel. Later the 2 powerful supernatural beings begun their ultimate battle in hand-to-hand, martial arts combat that will decide the fate of the world. During that fight between the Lord and the Beast, the two felled into a Jacuzzi still fighting and they are still fighting each other. When Earl Gundy punched God and grabbed a stereo by mistake while trying to get out of his Jacuzzi during their conflict, it only electrocuted and killed them both completely, ending the Apocalypse and setting Earth free from opposing cataclysmic forces of good and evil, all because of both Ben House and his now pregnant wife Lindsey Lewis who were the real heroes. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Gallery Mayor Earl Gundy.jpg Governor Earl Gundy.jpg Follow the Beast.jpg|"Follow the Beast." Follow the Beast Posters.jpg|"Follow the Beast." Liz & Earl Gundy.jpg|The Beast (Earl Gundy) and interviewer Liz on TV with Mr. Walt House as a former Beastly Guard in the background. Army of the Beastly Guards.jpg The Beast (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Beast Mister Earl Gundy.jpg The_Sexy_Beast.gif|"Who is a sexy Beast?" Sexy_Beast.gif|I am a sexy Beast. Sexy Beast.jpg Earl Gundy the Beast.jpg|Earl Gundy aka The Beast. The Antichrist (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|The Antichrist aka Earl Gundy The Devil (Rapture-Palooza).jpg|Earl Gundy now reborn as Satan. Satan (Raputre-Palooza).jpg|Earl Gundy after his death and transformation into Satan. Satanic Earl Gundy.jpg Devilish Earl Gundy.jpg|"I killed Jimmy Neutron!" The Beast Emblem.jpg|The official emblem of The Beast (Earl Gundy) and his own Satanic empire. My Name Is Beast.jpg|"My Name Is Beast." Trivia *Earl Gundy's alias "The Beast", while everyone mistakes that he thinks it makes him sounded cool, is actually a direct reference to the demonic figure in the Bible's Book of Revelation. He along with his aliases served as somewhat a combination of all 3 unholy monsters (The Devil, the Antichrist and the False Prophet) who were all called The Beast. Category:Dark Messiah Category:Satan Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Demon Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:Military Category:Satanism Category:Cult Leaders Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Charismatic Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Extravagant Category:Pimps Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Rapists Category:Warlords Category:Perverts Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Revived Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased